halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reclaimer
Untitled Reclaimer could mean anything meant to "reclaim" halo from the flood, meaning any potential vector for the flood that (according to the monitors) are allowed to activate Halo. In other words humans, the destroyers of the "great journey" are the only ones allowed to start it, including the olny ones allowed to start reclaiming Halo from the flood out break. As for time travel, I find it a very possible thing, Perhaps in trying to destroy the Ark MAster Chief and the Arbiter are sent to the past? No! Thats stupid, that would make Halopedia worse then Star Trek, with its crappy aleternate Universe and mirror universe and time travel episodes!--JohnSpartan117 05:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Also, I dont think it was time travel! Seriously, obviously another reclaimer came there! The Forerunners damn it!--JohnSpartan117 05:35, 2 November 2006 (UTC) You all are acting like time travel hasn't already occured in Halo. In Halo:First Strike, the radiation from the "Forerunner object" coupled with the unusual physics of slipspace created a bubble with which the Gettysburg/Ascendent Justice travelled through time and space backwards. This shows, that since the forerunner ship on High Charity has slipspace capabilities, the forerunner would have the capabilities to travel through time. Also, this could lead to Master Chief executing his own little time warp. Just saying; Arguments should have substance not just exclamation points. CaptainAdamGraves 22:13, 21 January 2007 (UTC) "Why do you hesitate to do what you've already done?" I say that this means. Since he has already put the index in the computer that hes just going to stop it instep of going ahead with what he did. Gzalzi 02:21, 30 January 2007 (UTC) (Sorry I made this a good bit ago before a was a Member.) I agree, but it also may be referring to how 343 thinks John-117 is a Forerunner, and since in 343's mind John is a forerunner, he thinks he built it.--JohnSpartan117 05:35, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :But just after that, he says, "Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. We must activate the ring." He thinks (IMO) John is the same one who activated Halo the first time, possibly because he's insane ("Oh, hello!"). --Dragonclaws 06:27, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah he's insane probaly because A.I's "think" themselves to death Notice when 343 said "Careful, this reclaimer is delicate" referring to Miranda Keyes? "Why do you hesitate to do what you've already done?" is a queastion to the Chief as to why he will not kill when he has spent the past few hours killing Flood and his life killing with out a problem.-- MCDBBlits 21:36, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Wow, that (above) is actually one of the better guesses ive herd. good thinkin' [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE Maybe the forerunners are the people who taught humans how to build? The forerunners came and helped the egyptions build the pyramids, and wrote down somewhere in hyroglyphics (sp?) that they would eventually have to forfill the roles as a reclaimer to kill all the flood. This is just an idea, but it does help explain why there is a hidden building under Mombassa in Halo 3. :uhh...that sounds like AvP. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 19:09, 1 January 2007 (UTC) That sounds more like the Greys instead of Forerunners No, you're thinking of the Elohim or the Terrestial Reptoids.--0nyx Sp1k3r 23:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Actually, this theory sounds plausable. Anyone read the Halo 3 Comic? -- Knuxchao 16:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Uh, guys. The Forerunners were the ordinary, everyday, plain Jane human race, same as you, me, and Master Chief, before the first activation of the rings. They basically wiped out their own civilization, except for a few pockets, such as New Mombassa. Without access to all their technology, they had to start all over from scratch. : Actually that is wrong, unless you can provide proof, if it was true, then what is the Librarian doing on Earth collecting humans, also if you saw the Halo comic "The Cradle of Life" you will see a human tribe leader watching the Forerunner machines creating the Portal to the Ark. On a side note, it is suspected that the Forerunner have 6 fingers including their thumbs, as on some terminals (not the ones for the Achievement: Marathon Man) a vaguely human hand can be seen, with a sixth finger.--ODST Recruit 11:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the Precursors had seeded "human" life on multiple planets. The Forerunner could have developed much quicker, due to Precursors tech being left on their planet. Alternatively, maybe the Forerunner were supposed to be the next holders of the "Mantle", and the humans on Earth were a "backup" of sorts. The six finger had, wouldn't have to mean that the Forerunner had six fingers plus a thumb, it could possibly have religious significance. The Forerunner wouldn't have been informed of a backup race, in order to protect it. As the Precursors are considered "gods", even by the Forerunner, maybe its like the Ancients on Stargate SG-1, who "seeded" the galaxies with humans, or like the ending of the reimagined Battlestar Galactica, where a "higher power" seemed to have placed humans on multiple planets. --User:Nomad117 ::On Stargate the they seeded life in the galaxy because a Great Plauge Ravaged the milky way and they took a ship (Atlantis) and fled to the Pegasus Dwarf Galaxy. they then returned after the plague had starved and put life back on planets and lived on earth with primative humanity. after they accended they left there legacy in the fact that we can activate their technology (ships, cities). in similar tech to forerunners they had a terraforming device known as the dakarra super weapon which seeded life on planets. however it work like a halo in vapourising life in a radius (once reprogramed at the terminal). however its smaller and only effects the planet and sevral kilometres outside its atmosphere. but still the principle is all the same can see some similarities in the stories when loosely described, eh? DeadReanimation 11:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the Dakara weapon had galactic range via the Stargate network.Nomad117 :::that is true im just saying theres similarities between the Ancients and the forerunners DeadReanimation 08:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Issues with the first two alternate theories Here is my little argument in a nutshell: I do not like the way these alternate theories are set up. I get a general idea of what they're trying to say, but the word choice just completely annihilates almost any comprehension of the main idea of the theories. Suggested solution: We try to determine the core idea of each of the above alternate theory and proceed to rewrite them, making sure we can make each theory as clear as possible. -- TheObviousOne spartans as reclaimers/forerunners my theory is that the spartans are acctualy decendents of forerunners, because the spartans had biological implants in them as well as the cybernetic ones that ony a few people with certain genes. my theory is that these genes are those of the forerunners. but i know that if all humans or only the ones suitable to become spartans are decendents of forerunners that the mastercheif is one because in Halo: The Flood, it references that mastercheif was able to activate anything he needed to from the control panels on the halo ring that he needed to, even though he didnt know what he was doing. But a Sargent was selected as well as Miranda The Sergeant in question was Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson from the first and second games and is thought to be a Spartan I. Something that should be noted that a Onyx Sentinel chasing Spartan-III G099 attempted to communicate with him, calling him a Reclaimer before reclassifies him as an "aboriginal sub-species" after he fails to respond, this is important because it means that any one with Spartan level Augmentation is the Forerunners(in humans anyway). It is also important to note that when the Spartan-III project was being considered the UNSC brass talk about expanding the Spartan Augmentation to the species in the future.-- MCDBBlits 21:36, 24 May 2007 (UTC) I thought, that most reclaimers would be people who are sufficent in their ability to NOT get infected. The Sargaent in Halo: The Flood was twisted out of shape beyond the use of the flood. MasterChief has class 2 combat armour Johnson has a disease that disables a infection form's ability to infect him. However most of the people of harvest and commander keyes could probably be infected. -Natdogg1 i always thought that any human was a decendant of the forerunners, not just spartans. if it was just spartans, then explain how miranda keyes is a reclaimer, johnson is a reclaimer, and that sargeant from halo: the flood was a reclaimer. -Spike117 - - Yeah, all human beings are descended from the Forerunners who survived the last (and only) Halo activation in the Ark. No human being, Spartan or otherwise, is any more or less a Forerunner than any other human being. "Reclaimer" just means that you're going to either reclaim the resources of the Halo (remember how the Monitor is always bragging about his library?), or reclaim the rest of the galaxy by using the Halo to destroy the Flood. I.E., a reclaimer is just a survivor of any given Halo activation who has returned to a Halo. Presumably the combat skin isn't actually required, just a helpful accessory if there are Flood around who will infect you without armor plating and an energy shield. 0nyx Sp1k3r's Theories I think that when the forerunners activated the halo first time it didn't kill all the forerunners of but some of them survived (it might also help explain how the flood survived)so anyways if the lacerta files are right maybe the gamma radiation burst from halo sped up the evolution process and caused them to evolve into a new subspecies humans or maybe caused a pandemic of extreme amnesia and affected the neuros of they're brains? wow! I type as much as I talk and that's ALOT!!!!--0nyx Sp1k3r 22:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Weapons humanity never uses conventional complex energy weapons like plasma based weaponry same thing with the the forerunners, only simple energy weapons like laserbeams and projectiles.that could be another conection between the Humans and the Forerunners.--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:21, 28 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! :Err...all Covenant weapons are Forerunner weapons, too. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 18:01, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Well, my theory based on information gathered from various parts claims that most humans are forerunners (as established before) because of their weapons. In the first halo handbook that comes with the game, it sais that covenant energy weapons were reverse engineered from forerunner artifacts. Opposite of energy=physical weapons=projectile weapons=human/forerunner weapons. -Natdogg1 "Reverse engineer" means "find, take apart, and build a new one," it doesn't mean you're building something that's the opposite of what you reverse engineered. See, the Covenant discovered Forerunner technology and studied it, and that was how they've been able to build their own plasma rifles and such. Meaning the Forerunners had plasma rifles. The technology doesn't matter, though, because technology isn't hereditary. Wow. Wow. I can't believe it took so long for me to realise this. Every time a Forerunner construct identifies a reclaimer, its on a Halo. MC and the other crewmen fo the PoA on Alpha Halo, and Miranda Keys and the MC again on Delta Halo. I think i've finally found out the defining feature of a Reclaimer - they must have at least some knowledge about the Forerunners. Think about it. On both Halo's, simply being there could be interpreted as knowing about its origins. But on Onyx, SIII Ash encounters and communicates with a Sentinel and has no idea what it is or who created it, and so is classified a non-reclaimer. Just my take on it. any thoughts? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 08:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :I haven't read GoO in a while, but aren't the humans of Onyx classified as a reclaimer subspecies? --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:11, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::No. the sentinel he meets is trying to decide whether he is or isnt a Reclaimer, and eventually decides he's an "aboriginal subspecies" - Not a reclaimer, because he has no idea what it is. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 23:13, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::But if he's a subspecies, that means he's still a Reclaimer, he's just not the right kind of Reclaimer. The Human species is "homo sapiens". The subspecies to which all modern humans belong is "homo sapiens sapiens". But maybe Reclaimers are "homo sapiens reclaimerus." Sentinel sees Ash. It wonders if he is "reclaimerus" and thus helpful, or "sapiens", and thus just a potential vector. Unable to tell which by sight (due to his armor), it asks for a confirmation. He fails to provide it, at which point is decides he is not a Reclaimer. Hmm. Confirmation, passwords, proper responses... ...is it possible that the Reclaimers were some sort of elite Forerunner military unit? -The Dark Lord Azathoth 18:02, 10 August 2007 (UTC) The final episode of the IRIS ARG has pretty much said that humans are reclaimers ar ehumans because the Forerunners found us just before they killed themselves off, protecting us, because our planet was an enigma to them. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 01:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) What? Why does it say the Forerunners wrote the bible??? 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 03:02, 20 August 2007 (UTC) "Reclaimer literally means Humans" I added a large part, meant to persuade people it was true, backed by evidence from the Iris ARG. Someone deleted it. So i've put up a shorter, condensed version, and hopefully it stays. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 03:01, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :I've had a personal theory that Reclaimer is the term for human being. My reasoning? We have the Precursors, who came before the Forerunners (hence "pre"), who came before the humans (hence "forerunner"), whom would be called Reclaimers because they are the "children" of the Forerunners, thus (re)claiming their constructs; the Halos. :I may not have written that very well, but let me re-explain. The Monitors (Spark and Tangent) both instantly refer to humans as Reclaimers. Spark found Mobuto, a regular human being, called him a Reclaimer, and initiated the same sequence that the Chief, also '''instantly' labeled as a Reclaimed, went through. In Halo 2 Miranda Keyes is called a Reclaimer by Spark, and she is not special in any way, as Mobuto wasn't. And we have Tangent. The second he sees the Chief he says "A Reclaimer, here?" :What if Reclaimer is literally the Forerunner term for humans; knowing that they would eventually evolve and reclaim the Forerunner's status. And my final point; why didn't the Monitors ever approach a Covenant being and make it a Reclaimer? The Covenant were more than willing to activate the rings, after all. Yet they do not, instead calling them "meddlers." And we know from Halo 3 that only humans can activate the Halo arrays; Reclaimers. Kyouraku-taichou 23:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) That theory is supported by several key scenes from Contact harvest, in which Illuminaries identify the planet of Reach as full of Reclaimers, and the first contact comes between an Unmanned Cargo Pod and a Kig-yar ship. Inside, the farming equipment is ID'ed as being Reclaimer. Later, the planet Harvest is read as full of Reclaimers, and the symbols rise as the people evacuate up the planet's space elevators 198.49.81.52 05:14, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :If that is true (I still have to read Contact Harvest) than I suggest re-wording the article, as right now there are at least two sections within it that suggest what a Reclaimer is is "sketchy." All this evidence points to the only requirement to be a Reclaimer is to be a human being, which is what a Reclaimer is. It'd be like saying the only requirement to being an Elite is to be a Sangheili; it's the same thing. Kyouraku-taichou 02:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I also notice that most of the rest of the site, like the articles about Iris, support the above theory while this article continues to claim the "sketchiness" of being a Reclaimer. This seems very contradictory. Kyouraku-taichou 20:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) "Time Travel" In the area "Time Travel" there is speculation that a battle is fought over Alpha Halo. That's not possible, because the only UNSC ship to make it to Alpha Halo, before it's destruction, was the Pillar of Autumn. No fleets ever engaged eachother over Alpha Halo, nor did they over Delta Halo. It is only reasonable to presume that either a UNSC fleet jumped towards Delta Halo, or found another Halo. (Beta, Gamma, or Epsilion?) Actually, its a NEW Installation 04 - not time travel. And someone extended the Timne Travel section of the article - most of it is provable crap, now that the game is out, so I'll be culling it. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:53, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Deletions? Most of the sections have been deleted. the area on Time Travel, i dont mind - but the Reclaimer = Human is missing, which i would have thought would have been relevant. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 05:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I am thinking of deleting those things, there're pure speculations. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Recommendations The article is looking much better than it used to. The only recommendations I will make are that the first half of the article saying that the Latin term for Reclaimer (Homo Sapiens Augeous) applies to all Reclaimers be re-assessed. The Latin term for Reclaimer is from the Beastarium, and the entry in question is very specific, talking about an individual, not a group. It is talking about Master Chief, and the entry is written in a manner of someone making an assessment of that particular SPARTAN-II. My suggestion would be to say that the Homo Sapiens Augeous be emphasized as talking about Master Chief specifically, rather than being vague about the overall context of the term. Given how that entry is written it should also be obvious that Bungie used the scientific classification as an excuse to put an entry about the Master Chief into the Beastarium. Cheers. --Exalted Obliteration 01:58, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Most Recent The master chief is not the most recent reclaimer, commander keyes is right?. Thire 4477 22:11, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Reclaimer Symbol The actual symbol is described in Contact Harvest by the Minister of Fortitude (Prophet of Truth). I'll replace the image once I find it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Its Quite Simple After so many years of random speculation, it should be quite obvious what the term Reclaimer means. Reclaimer is a title, just like the terms Forerunner and Precursor are. There is more to the role of Reclaimer than just activating the Halo Rings. They are meant to inherit everything that the Forerunner left behind, taking their place as the dominant force in the galaxy. The Humans were mostly likely given the title because of they were identical to the Forerunner, and that the Forerunner decided that they saw great potential in this isolated and primitive offshoot of their species. In contrast to their years of guilt and negligence, the Forerunner saw the Humans as untainted, pure, untapped, and righteous. In short, the Humans were seen as "Noble Savages." That is why they were chosen. They were the same as the Forerunner despite being far younger and more primitive, and their seemingly "pure" state is probably why Librarian and perhaps Didact gave them that title. (Note: by the way, this article really needs to be cleaned up. The 'theories' section really needs to drop a lot of its load. The meaning of Reclaimer is obvious. It has nothing to do with armor, Forerunner being smarter, stronger Humans, though that is partially true, etc. The latin scientic name is simply Bungie putting a unique listing for Master Chief. Again, its quite simple.) --Exalted Obliteration 18:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) '''Or', of course, 'Reclaimer' could be a title given to someone who reclaims something (i.e, the humans are entrusted to reclaim the Sacred Icons and activate the rings). I, personally, think that is more logical than 'Reclaimer' just being a title because humans look identical to Forerunners. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 19:04, 29 September 2008 (UTC) All indications (until Halo 5, that is) point to humans being the chosen inheritors of the Mantle, although apparently not all Forerunners felt that way. Then again, the Forerunners usurped the Mantle from the Precursors so...They might not be the best "people" to decide this. Anyway, the whole article needs to be cleaned up and updated with info from Halo 4 and 5, along with an explanation of Cortana's interpretation of the term (spoiler).Raptorwolf98 (talk) 23:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Halo Wars having no interaction with Forerunner technology? What about the Protector Plants on Repository? Or the Protectors that the Prophet of Regret can get? Do those not count? Not to mention all of the sentinals that protect bonuses (healing towers,teleporters,supply elevators,etc.). Please move this to Halopedian.com. Vegerot.